coltarian_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Austin
Austin a Second Generation character created and owned by Smartpup Chase76 And he is the Cousin of Blake and Shannon Bio A young wolf that was a traveler in the Star region. Although he has never met his cousins at all, but he has traveled though their region and he nearly just goes to sight-see and not notice his cousins what so ever. And like his cousins he is a Pseudo Beast Carrier. Appearance Austin is a wolf with Grey fur just like Blake but he has a Maroon Red fur streak running down it. His eyes have a Lavender and Maroon shade and he stands at 5 foot 11 inches tall. In the regular world he wears a Silver Hoodie with a hood all in Black pulled over his head along with Green shorts and Grey boots. Spring&Summer: During the Spring and Summer time Austin sheds the hoodie for a Black and White T-Shirt with Silver Shorts and Red shoes. He also wears Grey fighting gloves. Fall&Winter: During the Fall and Winter he wears a Silver Leather Jacket that was a hammy-down from Blake and he also wears a Yellow T-Shirt underneath it. He also has Black Pants and Silver Leather Gloves. Personality Austin is Intelligent, Powerful, Smart, and some what a cocky son of a gun Powers & Abilities Austin's Beast Transformation would turn him into a much larger and angrier wolf much like Blake Martial Arts: Austin has a few forms of Martial Arts and a couple of Mixed Martial Arts skills Cloning: To Austin cloning is his way of survival in this world. He uses it often. Healing Hands: He uses his hands to help heal a injured partner just like his two cousins, and when he does it his eyes glow a darker shade of Lavender and Maroon. Shadow Dome: A thick Black Dome with Purple lines running though it. It's pretty tough to break through and Austin normal hangs in there to catch his breath, Heal himself or a wounded partner, and just think of his next moves Shadow Howl: A Black wave of energy that gets released whenever he howls and if strong enough can wipe any area clean. Shadow Bomb: A large ball of Black energy with a bright Red core in the middle of it. This is his "End game" move as if it is released it will cause a mass amount of damage Crush His Crush is coming soon. I'm debating on creating her myself or asking for one. He is 17 and straight Quotes "A good fighter never shows himself until after the fight.." -With Hood over his head "Heh, Nice to see you too cousins!"-Meeting Blake and Shannon again "Interesting place you'll got here. I hope I don't mess anything up"-Inside a house "Fighting..Fighting isn't a key to my life..It's a way"- When talking about fighting Facts He is a only child and the only cousin to Blake and Shannon His Parents were killed by a misfired Wooden Stake by a family friend He always wants to be hidden in battle for reasons only know to him His last name is Euda and even though it was planned to be unknown he choice to use the name to remember his mother Category:Male Category:Male Protagonist Category:Male Wolf Category:Powerful warriors Category:Smartpup Chase76 Characters